Changho (BHHD)
Byun Changho, known better as just Changho, is a male South Korean singer under Aurora Entertainment. He is also a member of BHHD but on August 4th 2018, he released his first solo song, SMILE. He is also planned to make a duo debut with fellow member, Bogyeong, in 2020. Appearance and Personality Changho has brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Majority of the fans think he's the best looking out of the group because of his perfect facial features and sparkly glare. Because of this, he tries his best to look presentable in front of the camera as it satisfies the fans. However, he is constantly scolded by antis because they think he's trying too hard to impress people. Changho never knows how to react when such things are commented because he wishes to remain humble but also wants to show the rude commenters that he isn't just about looking good and that he can stick up for himself. His personality is quite ambiverted. Some days, he can be seen being the loudest social butterfly ever, talking to many different idols and messing around with his group and friends. But on other days, he's so quiet, people tend to forget he was even there. In an interview, he started talking about his conflicting personality and stated, "I promise I don't try to be this way. I'm just naturally shy and reserved one minute then loud as thunder the next. It's just something I picked up growing up with 4 loud animals and my quiet grandmother". When it comes to his vocals, Changho has a really sweet voice that can easily calm someone down no matter where or when. He loves singing and dancing a lot and when he was younger, he used to tell his grandmother his dream about sharing his passion for music with millions of others. Before Debut Changho said that before debuting, he was an animal enthusiast and loved looking after his four pets, Minnie, Daku, Flash and Fray. He's said that he loves all four of them more than anything, but it was hard to look after them because he lived with his grandmother for most of his life, where he had to take care of her too. Since he was only a few months old, he was raised under the guidance of his grandmother and repaid her by looking after her. Changho unfortunately never met his parents. The closest thing he had to seeing them was an old photo his grandmother kept of them. This is why in December 2016, he auditioned for Aurora Entertainment, in high hopes of travelling the world and one day finding his parents. Everyday with Banghwang, he continues to miss his parents dearly but he tries and hides it from his members, to make sure they don't start worrying. His Solo Work Changho is the only one in the group that has debuted as an extended soloist, as of 2019. His first solo was debuted in August 2018 which was SMILE, and following that, he released Snowflake in April 2019. Afterwards in November 2019, he dedicated his third song, Everlasting Memories, to his beloved grandmother. Social Media #'Instagram:' @chang.clang #'Twitter:' @ByunChangho_Changho Category:Alaska 27's Category:Aurora Ent. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:BHHD Category:Social Media Category:Fanfiction Category:Visuals Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Main Dancers Category:BHHD Changho Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:1997 births Category:Korean Category:OCs Pages